


Das ist normal

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Kein Mensch hasst Sam und Dean mehr, als sie sich selbst hassen. Kein Mensch liebt Sam und Dean so sehr, wie sie sich gegenseitig lieben.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Das ist normal

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** irgendein Wichteln, für [EllaScamander](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/EllaScamander)  
>  **Prompt:** _Nobody hates Sam and Dean more than they hate themselves. Nobody loves Sam and Dean more than they love eachother._ :: Bis P18 KEIN SLASH ! :: Quadrupple :: Sam und Dean und ihre brüderliche Beziehung. Kein Wincest, kein Destiel, kein Chara- Death. Gerne Hurt/Comfort

Ihr Vater ist wieder unterwegs, auf der Jagd, nichts Neues ‒ und Sam, der gerade einmal vierzehn ist, hat sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass keins seiner Elternteile jemals da ist und er stattdessen von seinem großen Bruder, der gerade einmal achtzehn ist, aufgezogen wird. 

Das ist Normalität, das ist Alltag. Das ist, womit Sam klarkommt und womit er sich einfach arrangiert hat.

Es ist ganz normal für ihn, wenn sie in eine neue Stadt kommen, nicht mehr als der jüngere Bruder von Dean Winchester und der Sohn von John Winchester zu sein (wenn sie nicht gerade einen Decknamen angenommen haben, um die Kreditkartenfirmen übers Ohr zu hauen). Es stört ihn nicht im Geringsten, weil er weiß, dass er nicht für mehr geschaffen ist. 

Nur Dean scheint nicht daran zu glauben, dass Sam so wenig ist, wie er vorgibt, zu sein.

(Sam weiß es doch, manchmal schleicht Dean nachts an sein Bett, streicht ihm über den Kopf und flüstert »Du wirst es noch weit bringen. Von uns dreien sogar am weitesten.« Und Sam kann dann nicht anders, als so zu tun, als würde er schlafen, damit er nur ja nichts dazu sagen muss.)

**x**

Ihr Vater ist wieder unterwegs, auf der Jagd, nichts Neues ‒ und Dean, der inzwischen sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt ist, hat sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass sein Bruder im College und sein Vater auf der Suche nach diesem Ding ist, weswegen er den Großteil der Zeit damit verbringt, allein in einem Motel darauf zu warten, dass er seinem Vater weiter zur Hand gehen kann.

Das ist Normalität, das ist Alltag. Das ist, womit Dean sich hat arrangieren müssen und wozu er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue zwingt.

Es ist ganz normal für ihn, wenn er sein Handy wieder einmal in der Hand hat, um Sam anzurufen, tief durchzuatmen und es wieder in die Tasche zu stecken, bevor irgendjemand ihn dabei sehen kann und anfängt, Fragen zu stellen. Es ist völlig normal für ihn, so zu tun, als wäre Sam kein Teil ihres Lebens.

Nur Sam scheint nicht daran zu glauben, dass Dean glücklich ist, wie er lebt.

(Dean erinnert sich noch, dass Sam einmal angerufen hat, weil ihn die Entfernung zu seinem Bruder schmerzt, und gesagt hat: »Du könntest so viel mehr sein. Von uns dreien sogar am meisten: glücklich.« Und Dean hat einfach aufgelegt, ohne irgendetwas dazu zu sagen.)


End file.
